A Little Push
by A Shade of Green
Summary: All they need is a little push. Will Harry help them out? A little fluff, one-shot that I was bored and made


"You never know what can bring people together. A jellybean, some crackers. A stone or even some lip gloss. All this could bring people together. I wonder why it seems so strange to me. Maybe it's just because of the person that brought my tow best friends together. Ron and Hermione. It's really odd as I remember what happened.

We were in the middle of our 7th year, and it was just me, Mione, and Ron, sitting in the Common Room. We just sat there. I looked over to Ron, who was sitting with Hermione between us. She was staring into the flames of the fireplace. He, however, saw me.

'What?' he mouthed.

'Kiss her,' I mouthed back. That was the oddest thing I ever mouthed to a person, not to mention the only time I have said that.

'What!' he almost said out loud. 'You crazy?' he mouthed.

I shrugged, and then turned back to the fire. '_It was crazy_,' I had thought so many years ago. 'J_ust a crazy idea_,' I had thought. So crazy, it was possible. Why wouldn't he do it? I knew he fancied her; he told that diary he keeps. Oops, was not supposed to say that. Hah, now the bunch of people that are hearing this knows... Anyways, back to the point.

I felt eyes looking at me. I turned again, and saw that it was Ron. He mouthed to me so quickly that I almost didn't know what he said.

'Should I really kiss her?' he mouthed. Sometimes, I swear that there is not a person thicker than Ronald Bilius Weasley.

'No, I'll do it,' I mouthed back playfully. He got mad. I got glad. He started to get in front of Hermione's face when she looked up and spoke.

'What are you guys thinking about?' she asks. Luckily, she didn't notice Ron, who turned red and sat back.

'Oh, nothing. Just sitting here,' I said. I saw Ron, who was turning back to normal coloring. '_He's losing his nerves_,' I thought. So naturally, I gave him a rather large push.

'Hey Mione, you still talk to Krum?' I asked.

'No, not really, why?' she replied. Ron was staring at me with an angered look on his face. Then, he got in front of her face and kissed her. To this day, I wonder if I hadn't said that, would this all be happening.

'Ronald Weasley! What was that for?' Hermione screeched after she broke the kiss.

'I umm, err, wanted, umm, to, umm. I was wondering what strawberry lip gloss tasted like,' he said hurriedly. I don't think I ever saw him so afraid before. Poor bloke...

'Humph!' she huffed, running up to her dorms.

'Mione, wait! I'm sorry!' he said. So sorry, that that night, he made me help him transfigure bits of junk into roses, he stole Hedwig from me the next morning, and tied about 30 of the roses into a bundle and made my poor girl deliver it to Hermione. Not to mention that he spent a whole 15 minutes making wreaths of roses to put around Hedwig. To this day, she still has yet to forgive me for letting Ron steal her that morning.

Well, the next morning, Hermione saw Hedwig coming towards her, all red, thinking it was blood. She was carried Hedwig halfway out to Hagrid's hut until she finally realized it was roses, not blood. She looked at me, then Ron, who was running with me to tell her that it was okay. Anyways, she looks at me and says, 'You too?'

'Wha-No! Don't look at me, look at that bloody idiot that stole my owl at 4:36 IN THE MORNING just to show you how sorry he was,' I said.

'Is this true?' she asked Ron, whispering.

'Yeah... Look, I'm sorry about the other night; I don't know what came over me; can you just forgive me?' he said, looking truly sincere.

'Of course I can,' Hermione said, walking towards him. They started making out, so I got my owl, set her free of the roses, and went to class. Later, I would find out the price for letting them snog outside until class started. I don't think they've forgiven me for that yet.

Anyways, who would think that 5 years later, I would be at their wedding, and as the best man, be giving this speech? It's kind of strange, isn't it? I for one, know that the moment those two laid eyes on each other, they knew they would like one another.

Well, that's the end of my speech, so I now propose a toast," I say as I raise my glass. Everyone else follows suite, and I say "To Ron and Hermione" as everyone else echoes me.

In my mind right now, right here, I think of the valuable life lesson I learned. Sometimes, people need a little push to do what's right.


End file.
